


Tales of a Future Queen

by Clockwork3riter



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Has a Twin, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Multi, Reverse Harem, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Strong Female Characters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork3riter/pseuds/Clockwork3riter
Summary: When a Swan with secrets follows the path written for her in the stars, she finds that there is love in darkness. Nothing is ever black or white.Endgame with a reverse harem (a true one) so might I suggest to hop on another story if this makes you queasy, love!
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Twilight and if I did, the vampires would have fangs (which they do in my story because vampires without fangs do not make any sense).

A wise man once said; _There is always some madness in love, but there is also some reason in madness._

* * *

This is a story. 

My story.

This is the story of how I, Calliope “Kaia” Swan became Calliope Volturi.

It wasn’t without troubles, oh, the troubles were aplenty. But there was also friendship, laughter, love and a little of madness.

In the end, it was love. Heart-wrenching, earth-shattering, mind-blowing (and every other kickass adjectives out there) love.

This is a story of a move to a gloomy little town struck the domino that was my fate.

—This is the story of how I fell madly in love with my three kings.


	2. In Death, she was Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘When life gives you lemons...’

My mom, Renee Dwyer, was fun-loving, creative and artistic (in her own way).

She was also flighty, inconsistent and the reason I felt deprived of a mother my whole life.

Granted, I was no angel either.

Growing up, I made a point to be loud and opinionated, with a massive chip on my shoulder but I’d snapped out of that phase.

Now, I was just opinionated. Most of the time, I fought with words. Some of it was good, great even, and some not so good. Especially if it was directed at my twin sister, Isabella Swan.

That major chip on my shoulder I’d carried since childhood was in huge part because of Bella, but that was a story for another time.

Right now, Mom was driving us to the airport, the windows of her car rolled down. My eyes took in the sunny, familiar scenery for the last time.

Unfortunately for me, the sun was so high up in the sky, it shone over the city like a beacon. Luckily, I’d successfully mastered the art of blending in with a ridiculously oversized gray hoodie over my clothes—because hey, a girl had to do the absolute most not to turn into a disco ball in front of the family.

For those a little lost, allow me to clue you in to the shit-show that’d been my life for a few months.

The name’s Calliope “Kaia” (the nickname stuck because Calliope was a mouthful but mostly because Calliope was a shit name) Swan, badass extraordinaire and now physically seventeen for eternity thanks to a freak accident a few months prior.

See, I’m a vampire.

I see you shaking your head in disbelief, wondering if I was dropped on the head one too many times as a child but it was the truth, nothing but the truth.

On that fated day, I’d just turned seventeen, one year away from adulthood. Being seventeen was weird. It was that weird, transition year where we teetered between two life struggles; adulthood and teenage hood.

That day, Mom had let me fall on the adult’s side of the spectrum, green-lighting the girls’ trip I’d been planning for months with a couple girlfriends.

The day was good, the company great; the booze, even greater.

It was on the way back that my life changed forever.

After spending ten minutes sending flying kisses to my girls on their train, I’d turned around and watched the foreign town. I was still on the high of the great week-end which prompted my next decision... on a whim, I decided to take some time to visit the town. Not my most intelligent moment, I’ll tell you.

Like the direction-challenged girl I was, I became lost in a town I didn’t quite know. But there was no moment where I’d been worried. After all, I was one of those strange people that believed all roads led to Rome.

That was when I came across a dark alley, witnessing a peculiar scene. Cliché, I know, but I swear it was like my feet led me there.

I had a feeling and I followed it.

Before I told you the climax of this little trip down eternity, there was something you needed to know about me. 

I was no stranger to the supernatural world. Not because I liked to perve on the hot guys in those kind of movies (most of the time) but because ever since I could remember, ‘strange’ was very much part of my vocabulary.

I had visions.

Some were crystal clear pictures of future events, others a jumbled mess but I saw them nonetheless. I saw things and I felt things.

Therefore, in that alley, I knew I was going to die.

Shitty thing to know down to your bones I’ll tell you but, for some reason, I didn’t panic. I didn’t immediately run for the hills, and I certainly didn’t scream for help. A calm of the likes I’d never felt before had coated my heart in that moment.

So I didn’t lose my mind while my eyes struggled to follow two men who were fighting with unnatural speed, unnatural strength, unnatural everything. They were also snarling at each other, making a clear show of their set of fangs. 

Man, the fangs.

Disturbingly fascinated, my gaze snapped to the man with freakish topaz eyes (so very similar to my own unusual eyes) when he took a deep breath, his head cocking sideways in my direction.

Yikes, had been my only thought when he rushed towards me, his fangs grabbing hold of my thigh as if his life had depended on it.

So yeah, the fucker bit my thigh. Bit. My. Thigh.

My mind shut down right then and there, not even registering the other man (with red eyes). I still didn’t pay attention when red eyes acted on golden eyes’ distraction and rashly pulled him away from my thigh, before he swiftly detached golden eyes’ head from his body.

I would have laughed, definitely in fear, if I’d been able to. But I would have laughed.

Instead, my vocal chords decided it was time to reconnect with my body to do something entirely different.

My body slumping to the ground, my eyes absently noticing golden eyes was burning in a fire, I screamed bloody murder for three days straight.

Three days was the time it took the agonizing fire licking me from the inside to subside.

My voice was doing one thing and my mind the opposite.

While I screamed my lungs out, my mind was calm...because I knew. Just like I knew when the phone would ring, or who was at the door when we had visitors.

Just like I knew everything else that came with my gift.

In death, I was reborn.

When I woke up from the agony, red eyes was still by my side.

He was a man of a few words but what he said had an impact. He certainly did not leave me in the dark instead, he quietly explained the world my eyes had just been opened to.

His name was Alistair and, by the time he quietly vanished into the night, I knew I had not seen the last of him.

My first feed, and consequently my first kill was a balding short man who’d just beaten his wife to death.

Now, don’t go making me a heroine. In all honesty, my raging thirst just led me to their home, the smell of fresh blood acting as my own brand of heroin.

But even then, I wasn’t a regular newborn. Alistair could feel it and I could feel it.

The first difference were my eyes. Despite my human blood diet, my eyes remained the gold of the man who’d bit me instead of the fiery red Alistair told me they’d ought to be.

Fortunately, the bright topaz eyes were eerily similar to my own human eyes (eyes I’d inherited from my grandmother Mary). It was a pity since I’d have loved to display those baby reds.

What struck me was Alistair’s words of how a newborn behaved. Which wasn’t really me.

I wasn’t wild (not more than usual anyway), erratic nor did I crave blood so much that I couldn’t control myself.

Instead, after that first feeding and the first internal hurl at having to drink human blood, the act was considered natural by my body. I craved blood but not to the point of no control.

To say I took to vampirism like a charm would be an understatement.

I was bumped that I looked like one big glitter in the sun, but it didn’t deter me on testing whatever I could with my new abilities (and new set of fangs).

Besides, with a twin as clumsy as mine, my control on the thirst got stronger ever single day.

My gift had also benefited greatly. Now, I felt like part of the very air I breathed (even if I didn’t need to breath it anymore).

I still saw visions and felt things, but, my awareness was now razor sharp. It was like I was connected to my surroundings.

My death, the only death I would go through for eternity, made me feel more alive than ever.

I was ready for a future I couldn’t grasp, ready for my future.


End file.
